


Only Just a Little Though

by SexyAsswoMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is the serious one with dimples, He tries to be a bad boy, Kittens, M/M, Okay Not really but it's cute, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, ax murderer, badass louis, he really does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyAsswoMan/pseuds/SexyAsswoMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"And his voice..ohh god his voice..so deep, so raspy...and maybe intimidating? 

Only just a little though..."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Louis is a badboy (well at least he tries to be one) and Harry is his neighbor with a raspy voice who lends him an umbrella.<br/>And how does Louis return the favor??<br/>By calling him from jail....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Just a Little Though

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Ohh god, i am so excited! This is like my first one shot! And i am so very new at this story writing thing...like so very very new....so there will be mistakes...and there will be bad grammar cause English is not my first Language....so bare with me please! :)
> 
> Hope you all like it...xxx  
> Do tell me what you think about it :)

The day I met Harry Styles was rather eventful...

Lets talk about it yea??

But before I start, let me tell you that I am no ordinary gay man...

 

I am violent, reckless, a disaster-master and most importantly a _daredevil_...that's right, this thing here is a total badass badboy package.....well at least I try to be...

don't crush my dream people! This is my story! 

Anywho, lets start.

It was a rainy day..thunders, lighting, water the whole lot...I, my sexy self was walking along the sidewalk to my home with no umbrella. 

Badboys don't need any umbrellas..that's right..no umbrella in the freezing cold rain...Okay maybe I did bring one with me..and maybe i broke it in the park while trying to play hockey with it...but no one has to know.....

Anywho, I was walking like the awesome shit I was. Trying to whistle with my drenched wet lips as I reached the neighborhood. 

 

And that's when I saw him in front of his own house.

 

There he was with his wild curls and dimples and umbrellas an all, kneeing down in front of a box with the umbrella over his shoulder.

And being a curious boy that I am, I got...well curious...so when I was crossing his home I stopped to take a peek at the curly..

 

And the curly was in fact looking at a kitten ..

a little fur ball to be exact..cute thing..no. No. Not cute. Badboys don't say _cute_..

Anywho, turns out that the boy was very interested in the cute little thing cause after a while of poking and cooing (i mean who even is he??) the little kitten he picked up the box in his hands and stood up. That's when his eyes met mine and no...no,I did not jump backwards. my legs slipped...i stepped back casually...

yea, lets go with that.

 

Anywho,his eyes finally met mine. And my my, what piercing green they were. Soft yet not...calm yet...very very confused as if "what is this awesome piece of shit in front of me.!?!"   
That's right, he was startled in front of my sexy presences.

He raised his eyebrow at me and went "what?!?" And I was like that is no waY TO SPEAK TO YOUR QUEEN!! but I didn't say that out loud cause his voice..ohh god his voice..so deep, so raspy...and maybe intimidating..?? 

Only just a little bit though...

 

As I planned to speak up he spoke again.

"you are wet.."

_Well no shit Sherlock. You finally noticed_..god this boy is slow..

"it's raining so....you live here??."

I finally spoke up. Ha!

"yea..moved in couple of days ago..you??"

He spoke again and god I swore his voice was getting deeper and deeper by the second.

"yea..my house is that one..."

I said pointing to my house that was a couple of houses away,on the other side of the road..

"here, take this.."

He said handing me the umbrella.

"its fine I don-"

"you will catch a cold..take it. Just return it some other time.."

"bu--...ok."

he shut me up by giving me the look and I had too take it, ok??..it was _THE look_..can't ignore that...

"ok then..see u around--??"

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"okay. See you around Louis."

"ok. Goodbye?"  
  
"Harry Styles."

That was that.... even if I really did have myself a rather harsh fever after going home that day, he doesn't need to know that..Nope.

 

And sadly, all of our meetings kept happening like that. I would always find him when I am in some reckless (rather awkward) situation and he had always somehow ended up helping me...we really were the dream team. Me getting into trouble with him saving me...the classing hero type...But the time that really got our thing started.....Well that is something to talk about...

I was just chillin' in the local club...a lazy Sunday. Drinks, bar, smokes...maybe weed...Yea, I do weed...Like ALL THE TIME!

okay not all the time....

OKAY you got me!! It was my first time oke?!?! I wanted to try it so I got a pack ( don't ask me from where) and took some puffs...okay a lot of puffs...and weeds, are not my thing..nope.....eww..they make my head spin.....now let me continue please?!?!   
  
Okay??   
Okay.

Now, as I was chillin' in the bar suddenly some brawl tall buff man started to fight with another brawl tall buff man...Boy it was a scene to watch.. They really threw in some great punches...

So, as I was enjoying the scene in front of me when suddenly there were sirens and in a blink of an eye there were police coming in and taking them away.....but then the thing happened...I was totally not expecting this..nope.

"Sir, you need to come with me."  
  
"Me?? But I did—"  
  
"those two men were founded carrying drugs illegally...we need to test everyone to make sure no one else is drugged so please, come this way."

 

Well shit.

I was high. I was painfully high and there was no way on earth I was going to pass the drug test....

So they took me in.......and obviously I didn't pass the test...So there I was sitting in the old dusty sell with another tattooed bald man....he had a snake tattoo on his arm and well.......he was scary.....

But that didn't stop me from making conversation. After all I am a _badboy_...a _reckless_ man! A fearless _male_!!

 

"H-hey mate..."

I said giving him a smirk. _Smooth._

He quirked his eyebrows at me.....his eyes were scary...

 

"So...jail....what a sick place yea?!?! The ceiling is so not cool...do ya catch mah drift bruh?!?! Yea?!?!"

"What'cu got arrested for punk??"

He asked.

 

"Weed Man..The police sucks!! Fuck them! I'll puff more weeds if I want!!!they can't stop me!!! HA!...what did you get arrested for??...cocaine?? I tried that once..really something!!?!? So yea?? bruh????"

  
"I killed my ex-wife and her boyfriend.."

......

..............

.................................................!!!

 

"Ummm...excuse me..Mr, police sir...umm, I'd like to make a phone call....."

 

 

****

 

 

Okay I admit.

Am not a _badboy._  

Am not a _reckless fearless male_. 

HECK I LIVE WITH MY MUM!! I AM JUST STUDYING DRAMA IN UNI TO BECOME A TEACHER SOMEDAY!! THE MOST RECKLESS THING I HAVE EVER DONE WAS TO THROW A BEER BOTTLE IN THE STREET INSTEAD OF THE RECYCLE BIN...I AM A BABY...AND THERE WAS NO WAY I WAS SITTING IN THAT PLACE WITH AN AX MURDERER BESIDE ME!! NO FUKING WAY.....

So I used my only phone call to call the person that can save my sorry little ass...... _my MUM_...

 

"OHH MY GOD MUM HELP ME!!! I AM IN JAIL AND THERE IS AN AX MURDERER SITTING RIGHT BESIDE ME!! HE HAS A SNAKE TATTOO AND PIERCINGS AND A BALD HEAD AND HE IS BUFF AND SCARY AND I WANT TO GO HOME MU—"

 

"Hello?!? Who is this??"

"Mum?!?!?"

  
"Do I sound like a female to you?!?"

  
"Umm...NO...who are you????"

 

I panicked...OHH MY GWAD WHAT IF THIS WAS ANOTHER MURDERER!?!? I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!

 

"I should be the one asking you this...you call me up at 1 in the morning to know who I am??"  
  
Dang the man is sassy!! You don't sass the queen punk!

 

"Listen _mate_. I am in a huge piece of shit right now so don't...Just tell me who THE HELL you are please?!?! I need to get out of here.."

"Godd...It's Harry..."

 

Ohh god...ohh my fucking god...

 

"H-harry?!?! H-harry Styles?!?!"

"How do you know my full name?!?! is this some kind of prank call cause this is NOT funn—"

"No no...this isn't...It's....it's Louis...."

 

And the other side went quiet..

 

"Harry....?? Harry a-are you there?!?!"

"Y-yea yea am still here....God Louis how did you eve—never mind...where are you??"

"In the police station..."

 

"Stay there, am coming to get you..."

 

"It's not like I have any choice......"

 

"Yea...try not to let the 'ax murderer kill you yea??"

He chuckled

"Shut up.."

 

And the line went dead.

So after an hour or so the lanky tall man finally came and got me out...He agreed that the snake man WAS rather scary and creepy..

After that we started to walk home in the cold weather.

"So how scared were you again?!?he was gonna ki--"

"For the last time Harold! It WAS THE WEED!!i was NOT scared!!! The WEED made me say all those stuff...!!"

  
"Ha!! Whatever you say......"

  
"Shut up.."

"And you didn't even bring a coat did you??...you will catch a cold.."

  
"don't jinx me.. I left the coat in the bar..."

  
"Here take mine..."  
  
  
He said handing me his big brown coat while he walked just in a t-shirt.

  
"Wha—no! you will catch a cold..i can't do that.."

I protested.

  
"Trust me. You need it more than I do.."

  
"But—"  
  
and there was the look again...god I hate it when he does that!

  
"Fine!"

  
I huffed as I put it on.

  
An he freaking chuckled at me! Am not a baby!

  
"You really are something Tomlinson.."  
  
  
He said while chuckling..

  
"what?!?! Am just high!!!"

  
I protested again.

  
"Really??"  
  
  
"Yeap..."  
  
  
"God...Honestly, how sober are you?!?!"

"I don't know...am still drowsy....a bit high..??"

I shrugged.

 

"Sober enough to answer my question??"

"What question,  _Styles_??"

"Go out with me??"

 

 

And that's how it all started...  
  
He had his own weird way of asking me and I had my own weird way of saying yes ( "Only because you got saved my ass from that murderer" ) and we both got on...

And after that, things were never the same for me.

 

I had to give up my badboy reckless life for the sake of young Harold..I know, what a baby HE is...! So scared....Don't you even dare smirk...!

But that didn't mean i was never in any trouble....Somehow the trouble always found it's way to me...I think it's in love with me...YEAP.  
But thankfully, Harry was there every time to save my sexy ass from it..

I was never cold cause he'd always remind me to put my coat on.  
I was never wet cause i was banned to play hockey with my umbrella. ( He is no FUN! )  
I was never in jail cause well...no more weed for me...

So yeap, i am being manhandled by a MAN...And maybe i like it..........only just a little though...

And from every date to every outing to every sleepover maybe my heart did fall for him...Hard and fast...But he doesn't need to know that....Not YET!

 

Okay maybe he does know....but i ain't complaining one bit...:)  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeap....it's over...and no, i don't have any intentions to continue this further...This is a one shot and it will stay like that..Kudos are welcome with open arms...So did you like it?? :)


End file.
